


What Even is a Good Man?

by Disparatepeace



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Edamura hurting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Laurent being soft, M/M, Mentions of Child Trafficking, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disparatepeace/pseuds/Disparatepeace
Summary: Edamura questions his moral standing while he vents to Laurent.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 12
Kudos: 403





	What Even is a Good Man?

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you my first Great Pretender fic!!!! Who's ready for some heartache? No one? Well how about some Laurent x Edamura action? I thought so!!

To say that Edamura was upset would be an understatement. No, he was _fuming_.

Not because Laurent had dragged him into another one of his ridiculous cons. It was the opposite. This time, Laurent had planned an elaborate scheme with the rest of the team in on it, but for some reason didn’t bother telling him about it. The very same man who roped him into these last several outrageous jobs and went on about what a natural born scam artist he was, had decided to just leave him in the dark about this new particular job all of a sudden. The same man who was so hard-pressed on the idea of him being a ‘Confidence Man’, wouldn’t even let him in on this stupid con. 

_What. The. FUCK?!!_

_‘How he found out?’_ You might ask. Well earlier he got a call from Shi-Won, who told him that she and Kudo were back in France. Which Edamura initially found odd, considering that the two went back to Japan shortly after scamming Coleman in London less than two months ago. She explained to him that Laurent had called them up on a new job and told them to meet with him in Paris. Imagine both his and her confusion when she asked him if he and Laurent had a plan ready for them, in which he confessed rather incredulously that Laurent hadn’t disclosed any information about a new job to him. 

Furious and a bit embarrassed, Edamura practically demanded to know the name of the hotel where they were meeting. Claiming that he would be _seeing them all real soon_ , before hanging up. Afterwards, he asked Sebastian and Marie what was the best way to get from Nice to Paris. The confused and somewhat concerned boarding house owners stated that flight was the fastest option, though flights to Paris get booked rather quickly and can get expensive. He wasn’t worried, he still had plenty of money left over from the last job. Carrying only a small bag of his things, he told the two that if he wasn’t back by tomorrow evening then he was either in jail or dead. Before they could question him any further, he was out of the house. 

Now here he was on a plane, halfway to Paris by now. His already bad mood was soured even more due to the amount of time it took for another available flight. Then again it was Paris so he expected that. The only reason why he was even going through all this trouble of meeting Laurent face to face to tell him off was because honestly he had no other way of contacting the man. In all the time he spent with him, Edamura didn’t recall getting his number. He wasn’t sure if the French man even had a number to begin with. Every time he wanted to talk, he would approach him either directly or through one of his cohorts. But he never called. 

He could have contacted Cynthia, since he did have her phone number and she often was in close proximity of Laurent, but if he was being real honest he just thought it would be more satisfying to go to them directly and see their faces as he told them all off. Abby would probably just scoff at him, Kudou and Shin-Won might look a bit guilty, Cynthia would be her usual flippant self, and he looked forward to wiping that smug look off that bastard Laurent’s face.

God he was so pissed, he guzzled down another glass of champagne the stewardess offered him. 

_‘Who the hell does that blonde bastard think he is?’_ He thought bitterly.

When he finally reached Paris, Edamura asked a few of the workers for directions to the Hotel he was looking for. But due to his poor French speaking skills and overall lack of knowledge of the language, the only response was either them giving him a confused stare when he explained or him giving them a confused stare when they explained. Frustrating him even more. Thankfully, he came across a man who was fluent in English, and not only directed him to where he needed to go, but also helped set him up with an Uber driver to get there. He hoped something really good would happen to that man this week. 

Edamura met up with his Uber driver and was already riding him to his destination. He was so bitter right now, he didn’t even bother taking his time to view the sights. Despite it being his first time in Paris. All he could think about was finding Laurent and telling that piece of shit off. 

When they finally made it to the ridiculously overpriced and pretentious hotel with an even more pretentious sounding name (perfect for someone like Laurent), Edamura stood out of the car, gave his driver a small bow of thanks and practically stormed inside. He ignored the people questioning him at the front desk and made his way to the elevators, quickly remembering the floor and room number that Shi-Won mentioned. Once he reached the floor, he marched down the lavish hallways, his anger rising the closer he got, until he found the exact room. Where he began to loudly bang on the door. 

“LAURENT YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!!!” he called out, not even displaying the slightest of courtesy to the other guests on the floor. He was just too mad for that. 

After keeping this up for a couple more moments, the door finally opened. Followed by a hand that shot out, grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him inside and threw him to the ground. 

“Owww, what the fu-”

“God shut the hell up already before the whole fucking building hears your shrieking, you utter embarrassment.” the raspy, irritated voice of Abby called out as she stood by the now closed door. 

“Damn it!” Edamura complained, bringing himself to his feet. “Where the hell is that bastard Laurent?”

“Over here, Edamame!” the man in question called out. 

Looking over, he saw a familiar head of blond hair sitting in a lush chair across from him. Finally being able to confront the man, he went full out on his rant. 

“YOU DUMB BLOND ASSHOLE!!! HOW THE HELL IS IT THAT I GET A CALL FROM SHI-WON WHO ASKS ME IF WE HAD A PLAN FOR SOME NEW JOB YOU HAD PLANNED? A JOB THAT I HAD NO CLUE ABOUT BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T WANT TO LET ME IN ON IT APPARENTLY. DESPITE THE FACT THAT **_A.)_ ** I LIVE IN THE SAME GODDAMN COUNTRY AS YOU, WHEREAS KUDO AND SHIN-WON LIVE HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD AND KNEW ABOUT THIS PLAN BEFORE I DID!! **_B.)_ **YOU’VE BEEN SO HELL BENT ON ME BEING APART OF YOUR BAND OF CONFIDENCE MEN THAT YOU PRACTICALLY STALKED AND COERCED ME INTO THESE JOBS!!! BUT NOW YOU WANNA LEAVE ME IN THE DARK ALL OF A SUDDEN?!! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!” 

Edamura took a moment to cool down from his tirade as he examined Laurent further and noticed something was off. His usual smugness, air of superiority and mock apologism weren’t present. If anything he had an almost solemn look on his face. Cynthia, Shin-Won and even Kudo shared similar expressions. Suddenly, Edamura’s anger began to dissipate. 

“Wait, what’s going?” he questioned, taking note of the grim atmosphere. 

“Idiot.” Abby scoffed, crossing her arms. 

“Oh Edamame!” Cynthia chimed, her voice soft and apologetic. 

“Sorry kid, I wouldn’t have said anything about it if I had known.” Shin-Won apologized. 

“What is this even about-”

“It’s about the new job!” Laurent finally answered, moving from his spot on the chair. “Or more specifically the target.”

Before Edamura could ask, Abby shoved a tablet in his hands. There he saw a picture of a middle aged man in a business suit. 

“Alexander Jackson-Burroughs. Lawyer, businessman and philanthropist.” Laurent began. “He specializes in foreign and international trade and laws. Including trafficking.”

Edamura felt his stomach turn. 

“Do you mean he fights against trafficking or-”

‘He makes a business of it.” Kudo clarified. 

“And the philanthropist title is just a cover.” Cynthia added, not hiding her disdain. “All of his organizations are scams and the money goes directly to him.”

“W-what exactly does he traffick?” Edamura asked, dread beginning to fill him up.. 

“Just about anything he can make a profit on.” Laurent explained. 

“Including people. And especially children.” Abby added grimly. 

“Abby!” Cynthia scolded, gesturing towards Edamura. 

“This was why Laurent didn’t want you in on the plan, kid.” Kudo confessed sympathetically. “Especially knowing your history.”

“I get it.” Edamura responded, his voice low and shaky. “You didn’t want me to get involved because it was too similar to what happened with me in the past. My dad was a lawyer child trafficker and now we have a case involving another lawyer child trafficker. And you didn’t wanna run the risk of me getting emotional and compromising the mission.”

“It’s a bit more…complicated than that.” Laurent inquired, rubbing the back of his head almost nervously. 

“How so, exactly?” Edamura questioned bitterly. As he began scrolling through articles on the tablet to learn more about this Burroughs-guy. 

What he found, nearly made his heart stop. 

There he saw a picture of Burroughs, smiling and shaking hands with a man next to him. A Japanese man. And underneath that photo was a name. A name that had stuck with him his entire life that he so desperately wanted to forget. A name that would forever haunt him. 

_Seiji Ozaki._

Suddenly memories and flashbacks of watching his arrest on the news with his mother. Then the trial. Then all those years of everyone in his school and neighborhood avoiding him and his mother like they were the plague. Then strangers vandalizing his home with words like _‘child snatchers’_ spray painted on the door and windows. Followed by his mother’s declining health and the legacy of his father attached to him wherever he went. 

“No….no no no! Please no! Not again!” He didn’t even realize he was speaking out loud, the tablet in his hand had clamored to the floor. 

His heart started beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest. His legs shook hard and he could barely stand upright. His whole body trembled uncontrollably and sweat poured down his temples. His chest hurt and it felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

_Oh god, was he dying?_ _Everything hurt. Was he having a heart attack?_

While in his panicked state, two hands flew out and grasped his head. At first, he couldn’t recognize the worried face and voice calling out to him. But realization finally hit and he saw that it was Laurent. 

“Edamame! Edamame, look at me! Breathe! You need to breathe!!!” he faintly heard the French man cry out. 

The younger man coughed and wheezed, but still focused on keeping his breathing at a more steady and stable pace. While Laurent encouraged him gently. After a while, his heart didn’t beat as fast and he regained his balance, but he still wheezed erratically.

“I’m going to take him out for some fresh air.” Laurent said almost urgently to the rest of his team who all shared a look of worry and concern (including Abby).

He then proceeded to guide the anxiety ridden boy to his hotel bedroom, where he opened the door to the balcony and made their way outside. After that, Laurent gave Edamura a bit of space, who grasped the balcony railing and continued to cough and wheeze. So desperately trying to regain control of his breathing, but it felt like he was just choking. 

Just as he thought his suffering wouldn’t end, he felt a hand gently rubbing his back in circles, along with a calm soothing voice.

“Shhhhh...it’s alright. Deep breaths now. Just like that!”

Edamura hated to admit, but Laurent was really helping a lot right now. He was feeling relaxed enough that he felt himself take in deep inhales and long exhales. Also the beautiful Paris city lights illuminating against the night sky was also a nice distraction. 

Within moments his breathing was back to a normal rate. And he didn’t feel any pain. 

“How are you feeling?” Laurent asked, leaning in ever so closely. 

“Well I’m not having an episode.” Edamura responded, voice still shaky. “Can’t say that I’m good though.”

“I can only imagine what you might be going through emotionally.” Laurent sympathized. 

“Did they work together? Ozaki and Burroughs?” Edamura asked. 

“They both studied at the same law school in America. They stayed in touch and did some business together overseas. But I think we both know what kind o _f business_ that was.” 

“And just when I thought I was ready to move on from that scumbag. He finds a way back into my life!” 

“No one ever really moves on from their traumas, they just gradually learn to not let it control their lives.”

Edamura paused for a while to let Laurent’s words set in, before speaking again. 

“You should have told me about your plan, Laurent.” 

The Frenchman gave a heavy sigh. Edamame was being difficult as per usual. Normally he’d find his little angry outbursts and acts of defiance amusing. Adorable even. But everything about this ordeal was just...uncomfortable. For him and especially his little Japanese protégé. And if he was being honest Edamame’s episode earlier really scared him. He expected him to react poorly if he ever found out the truth, but he didn’t expect for it to be that bad. He was just grateful that he was able to calm him down. 

“I didn’t want to trigger any distress-”

“DON’T BULLSHIT ME, LAURENT!!!” Edamura barked with such intense ferocity that he didn’t think he was capable of. 

“You get off on this type of shit! It’s no coincidence that the case in Singapore involving Lewis who just so happened to be in the military during the bombing in Abby’s home country or the case in London involving that art dealer Coleman just so happened to employ Cynthia’s old boyfriend to make forgeries for him. You intentionally chose those cases or orchestrated the events surrounding them because it involved their traumas! I don’t why you did, but you did it! But for some reason when it comes to me, I’m just too delicate to handle it!”

Laurent only stared at the distressed younger man. To be honest, he had every right to be upset about not being in on the new scam they were gonna pull off. However, his emotional state would likely prove to be a problem not just for the team or the plan, but his own well-being. 

“Abby and Cynthia have been at this for a lot longer than you have. And they’ve been hardened by the events that they’ve experienced in their lives. So facing their traumas and even getting closure is something they can handle better. But your wounds are still fresh and it might be too soon to put you through something like this.”

“Then why even have the job in the first place?” Edamura questioned darkly. 

“I received a tip from my sources the other day that Burroughs was here in Paris on vacation and that he’d be staying for the week. He was also spotted in some fairly sketchy places in the city. If we can set up a trap, then we can catch him in the act, find out what and/or _who_ he’s been selling, turn him over to the authorities, and suck out every last penny from that _salaud_. And it goes without saying that we’d be saving a hell of a lot of lives in the process.”

When Laurent finished explaining, Edamura could only scoff. Of course he didn’t share any of the details of the plan to him. He never did. 

“Tell me Edamame, did you want to be a part of this job? Even before knowing the details?” Laurent asked him. 

The question caught him off guard, but Edamura crossed his arms as he answered. 

“I don’t even care!”

“That’s not true. Otherwise you wouldn’t have flown 400 miles just to yell at me about not telling you about the scam. You may not have come all the way to Paris expecting to be a part of this scam in the end, but you did come here thinking that you should have been. Whether you accept it or not, you are a Confidence man. This is what you crave and desire in your life: the thrill and the satisfaction of a scam!” 

At that, Edamura could only stare at the French man, completely flabbergasted. Laurent only hoped that his words got through to him. The boy was frustratingly stubborn and it was high time for him to stop denying his nature. After all, it wasn’t like he was above scamming people out of his own volition. However; what Edamura did next completely threw Laurent for a loop. He couldn’t have expected this from the boy and it only filled him with an underlying sense of dread. 

He cried. 

“Oh god, you...you’re right! I’m a crook.” Edamura uttered through tears.

“No I didn’t say that!” Laurent attempted to console, but Edamura cut him off. 

“IT’S TRUE THOUGH!!! I trick people! I use them and I take advantage of them. I’m just like my father!” 

As he wept, Edamura felt Laurent’s fingers grasp his chin and gently tilt his head to look at the older male. 

“The only thing you have in common with that man is the fact that you share the same blood.” Laurent stated, more deadly serious than Edamura has ever seen him. 

“Yes. You con people. But you have helped so many good people along the way. You helped a former gang member set a good honest path for himself and his son. You rekindled a friendship between two pilots and you helped a struggling father and daughter pay for their home alongside a new painting for them to enjoy. No to mention you helped Abby and Cynthia with their traumas. Oh and those people that you’ve conned, they’ve done more harm to others then you ever will. You’re nothing like your father. You’re far better!”

Edamura stared at Laurent. He’d never seen him so passionate and intense. And his words almost made him feel better. But there was still so much he was hurting from. 

“I hate him! I hate that man so much! He ruined my life!” Edamura continued to weep. 

“Come now. There’s no need for you to cry over that scumbag.” Laurent reassured. 

“I mean it’s not like I want to!” Edamura countered. “I mean once you start, you just can't stop anytime soon! It just keeps coming and coming! And I just-”

Edamura was cut off by Laurent, who tilted his face up again and this time leaned down and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft and chaste, but it still caused Edamura’s eyes to widen and his breath to hitch slightly. His tears came to a halt. Finally Laurent pulled back and smiled. 

“You’ve stopped.” he said coolly. 

Edamura brought his fingers to his lips and attempted to process what just happened. 

“You have every right to be angry with that man.” Laurent proclaimed, pulling the younger from his thoughts. “I can only imagine the grievances he caused you and your mother!” 

“Damn bastard is the reason I had to become a scam artist in the first place!” Edamura responded bitterly. “Make a mistake, they take one look at my background and then condemn me to hell and back. Then when I decide to make an honest living, everyone decides to write me off as some kind of crook! I never had a chance to be a good man.”

“You don’t have to abide by society’s rules in order to be a good man.” Laurent offered putting a hand on his shoulders. “ Especially when you ask society for a second chance and they turn you down and screw you over. That tends to be the case with a lot of us Confidence men.” 

When Edamura cast his eyes downwards, Laurent shifted his hand from his shoulders to his cheek. 

  
“Besides, it doesn’t take much to be a better man than someone who kidnaps, trafficks, and purchases children. But it takes a hell of a lot more to become a better man than who you were previously. And you did that all on your own!”

Edamura blushed profusely, as he rubbed his forearm awkwardly. Who knew this smug French bastard was quite the motivational speaker. He almost pondered whether or not this was just manipulation on the older man’s part. But Edamura could recognize genuineness when he heard it. 

“I’m….sorry I blew up on you all earlier.” Edamura apologized.

Laurent chuckled lightly and shook his head. 

“No need to feel sorry. If anything I should apologize for not sharing info about the new job. How about I make it up to you by taking you shopping and maybe we can even see some famous sights in Paris?” 

Edamura blushed even harder, his face turning beet red.

_No. He couldn’t be. Could he? Well it was his first time in Paris so maybe..._

“D….d...-don’t you have to look for Burroughs while he’s here?” Edamura stammered out. 

“Well good thing that he’ll be appearing in all those places around the city that I plan on taking you.” Laurent responded a bit more slyly than he intended. “It’s just some reconnaissance. I don't plan on getting you involved.”

“Hey, I decide whether I want to get involved in this or not. Someone needs to take scum like him down.” Edamura proclaimed righteously. “And just so we’re clear this _isn’t_ a date!”

“Oh I wouldn’t dare dream of it!” Laurent responded with mock aghast. 

Edamura only huffed, before unconsciously bringing his fingers towards his lip where Laurent had kissed him. Until he came to his senses and brought his hand down. Hoping that Laurent wouldn’t notice. 

He did. 

“My my my, could it be?” Laurent teased with that infuriatingly playful tone. “Was that your first kiss?”

Somehow Edamura’s already beet red face turned more red. 

“W-wh-what...I-I...OF COURSE NOT YOU CREEP!!!” he practically screamed in embarrassment. 

Laurent only laughed. Not at all convinced from the poor boy’s outburst. 

“You really are a virgin, are you?”

Before Edamura could give an angry retort, he found himself yawning. 

“Awww, wore yourself out?” Laurent cooed. 

“Shut up!” Edamura growled tiredly. “I had a long and frustrating day, alright?”

“Oh I understand completely,” Laurent offered sympathetically. “Why don’t you crash here for the night?”

“No I couldn’t.” Edamura argued, but Laurent was persistent. 

“Come now! I’m sure you didn’t bother to book a hotel when you got here. And it does get hard to find a decent room this time of night. I promise I won’t bite.” 

Edamura glowered at the man, but couldn’t bring himself to argue. Honestly, he was just too exhausted and drained.

“Just for tonight though!” 

Laurent smiled approvingly and gestured towards the bedroom. 

“Sweet dreams, my little soybean!” 

Edamura rolled his eyes and made his way inside. When he was certain he was out of Laurent’s sight, he brought his fingers back towards his lips. Remembering that tingling sensation he felt when the older French man kissed him and during that moment he completely forgot about his turmoil. 

And then he smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I did not expect this to be this long! I did plan on making this a bit more.....smuttier, but considering the subject matter discussed in this story I think this is more appropriate.


End file.
